


Lost and Found

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, anxiety mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: A little drabble on sad Draco finding some comfort in Harry's arms.





	Lost and Found

The world moved hazily around Draco, as the dull ache seeped through him. Time was supposedly ticking by. The fire was supposed to be warming him. Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise were supposed to be distracting him. But still, cold steadily crept over him. As each breath became more exhausting, every laugh from his friends pushed him further into his own private isolated hell. It welcomed him, he who was too tired to resist, drawing him deeper into misery, each carefree smile on his friend's faces becoming an unattainable dream. As the other eighth years gradually tired and retreated to bed, still he stayed in his chair, pain ebbing through him with each heartbeat. 

Lost. 

~

Shadows we're reaching to claim the spot he'd been staring at on the carpet when warmth encircled him. It pulled him against something solid, surrounded him with soft, earthy scents. Anchored him in his ocean of darkness. Fingers slowly ran through his hair, arms squeezed him lightly, and a blanket was wrapped around him. 

Immediately everything eased; the subtle tightness in his chest relaxed. Each breath deepened; the ache lessened, drowned by sparks of comfort, and new, hopeful energy began flowing through him, drawing him away from his prison. Clutching to his rescuer desperately, his fingers curled into a soft t-shirt, a sigh that was dangerously close to also being a whimper escaping his lips.

"I've got you." 

The tender words reverberated in Draco's mind, soothing worries, sparking relief. The gentle thrum of Harry's heartbeat beneath Draco's cheek promised safety, comfort. The first few flutters of peace flickered through him.

Nestling closer on the Gryffindor's chest, Draco drank in every sensation, every touch of Harry's warm skin against his, letting the man’s presence warm him back to life. Found.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115


End file.
